The Awaking
by Topaztok
Summary: When awakened from his sleep, Hunny sempai tend to get extremely foultempered and will murder the poor soul who woke him up. In this story of mine, we shall see the different reactions when the host club members try getting Hunny out of bed!
1. Tamaki

_When awakened from his sleep, Hunny sempai tend to get extremely foul-tempered and will murder the poor soul who woke him up. In this story of mine, we shall see the different reactions when the host club members try getting Hunny out of bed!_

**TAMAKI**

By convention, it is usually up to the maids or Mori sempai to wake Hunny up in the morning. However, for today, our idiotic king of the host club, Tamaki Suoh, decided to wake Hunny up himself as he wish to go on an outing with the rest of the host club to the commoner mall near Haruhi's house.

**0630h, outside Hunny's Bedroom doors**

"_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock_!!!" Tamaki rapped smartly on the smooth double doors, which opens to Hunny's sleeping chamber. Leaning in, he pressed his ear to the door, trying to determine if there is any reply.

After a moment, he tried again. This time, a faint rustling can be heard. Tamaki brightened up at this but his expression fell again after 5 minutes as the door are still not opened. Gathering all his bravery at the prospect of Hunny's wrath, he knocked for the last time and opened the door, calling out as he looked around the doorframe, calling "Hunny sempai? Come on, it's time to wake up – ouch!"

A missile caught him on the chin as his words are suddenly cut short. Clearing the stars clouding his vision, Tamaki found that it was a pillow that hit him. Looking up in time, he saw Hunny turning over, seeking a more comfortable sleeping position with his remaining pillows.

"Hunny sempai!!!!!!!! That is really uncalled for!" He whined. "Out of the goodness of my heart, I travelled from my house to yours so as to - " Tamaki's grand speech was cut half-way through again as another pillow came flying over, this time nearly missing him straight in the face.

"If you don't shut up, Tamaki, **you **will be the next thing flying across the room." Hunny growled, while glaring at our shivering King with murder-intent eyes.

"Hai! Hai!" Tamaki gulped, backpedalling to the door as fast as he could. "I leave you to your sleep then! You see, I wanted to visit Haruhi's -" For the third time in the morning, his words are cut short as a mini tornado hit him fully this time. Looking up dizzily, he found a fully awake and hyperactive Hunny, who is clutching his precious toy rabbit- bun bun, while sitting on his stomach.

"Tama-chan, tama-chan! We are going to visit Haru-chan? Give me a minute, wait for me!" he then sprinted off at top speed, to wash up and get dressed.

From his floor position, Tamaki grinned ruefully "at least I got Hunny sempai to be up and awake, while staying among the living!"

Verdict: 2 pillows, threats and the pinning of Tamaki to the floor. How will the rest of the host club do?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**What do you think of this chapter? Please review! The nex****t chapter will be on the twins! Stay tuned to find out what will happen to them! **


	2. Twins

**The Twins**

"Damn Tono! Why must he send us to wake Hunny sempai?" Hikaru Hitachiin whined to his mirror image and twin, Karou, while dragging his feet.

"I don't know. And who ask you to agree to his ridiculous request?" Karou yawned, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles as he tried to wake up fully.

As one, they looked at the grandfather clock located at the walk, and shook their heads at the time - 6.30am. "He rang us up at 6am, screaming something about Haruhi being kidnapped or something and that the host club must find her. Before he could give me more details, he told me to wake Hunny sempai up while he gets Kyouya sempai and then hung up." The older twin tried to defend himself.

"Yawwwwwwwwwnnnn……No matter now, since we are already at Hunny sempai's house already!" Karou said, as he stopped in front of the double oak doors, leading to Hunny's sleeping chambers.

Unlike Tamaki, they knocked once and entered. With the room in darkness, it took some time for their eyes to be adjusted to the dark after their brief stint in the brightly lit corridors of the Hanizuka's house. Tall curtains hung around the room, with a bed situated at the end of the room. There, sleeping soundly and innocently like a baby, is their target, Hunny sempai.

Reaching out to him, with each twin on his side, both Hikaru and Karou tried shaking Hunny sempai awake. For a moment, they got no response as Hunny continues to slumbers on. They were about to double up their efforts when they find their arms and hands lopped about each other's necks across the bed. Looking at each other in surprise, both Hikaru and Karou asked "what are you doing?" Realizing that they are asking the same question at the same time, they then looked down between them, to see an angry sempai glaring at them.

Looking at Hunny, the twins really clutch each other for real this time round. Dark, angry waves rolled off Hunny and towards the twins, who were now backed up against the wall adjacent to Hunny. As Hunny climbed out of bed and took a menacing step towards them, with murder in mind, Hikaru squeaked "We, we…. are sorry, Hunny sempai! To…..Tono said that Haruhi got kidnapped and, and… needs your help!"

At his words, Hunny stopped in his tracks and snapped awake at the blink of an eye. Rushing forward in his rabbit designed pajamas, he exclaimed "Haru-chan is kidnapped? Then what we are we doing here still? We must go and save her!!!" Grabbing each twin by their wrist, he sent both of them flying behind him as he ran out of the room with each twin in tow, as they couldn't keep up his speed!

Verdict: Physical manhandling without the twin's realization. What's next?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**How do you find this chapter? Once again, please review! Next chapter: Kyouya and Haruhi!**** Why are they together to wake Hunny up? Stay tuned! )**


	3. Kyouya and Haruhi

**Kyouya and Haruhi**

It was late afternoon when the host club gathered to began their next session of hosting. Glancing over to the sofa where Hunny sempai was sleeping peacefully, Kyouya called "Haruhi, please wake Hunny sempai up."

"Ano? Me? "The natural rookie of the club asked.

"Yes, you. Haruhi Fujioka. Do you know of anyone else by that name?" Kyouya asked sarcastically.

"Mother! Don't bully our daughter!" Tamaki wailed, flying across the room to save his so called daughter.

"Very well, Daddy can do it then." "Mother" replied, without even looking up from his laptop.

"No!!!!!!!!" Tamaki shivered in fear. Sweatdrop from the rest of the club he snapped out of his state as Haruhi tugged on his shirt sleeve. "Tamaki sempai, don't worry. I can wake Hunny sempai up on my own. But I wonder why Kyouya sempai never tries to wake Hunny sempai on his own before?

"Because unlike someone, I don't have a debt to pay. By the way, a debt that is going to be raised by 20 percent if Hunny sempai don't wake up soon." The Shadow King remarked from the table.

"Right away!" Haruhi yelped as she scurried to the sofa where Hunny is still sleeping on. Kneeling down, until she was eye to eye with the sleeping Hunny, Haruhi shook Hunny gently while calling softly "Hunny sempai! Please wake up! The girls are going to ask for you and bun bun together soon!"

"Sleepy!!!!!!!!!!!" Hunny whined, billowing deeper into the sofa.

"But bun bun is awake and wants more cake at the table with the girls" Haruhi replied. "Come on, get up!" so saying, she reached out and tugged the sheet off Hunny, folding it.

"Mmmmmmm…….haru-chan…." Hunny mumbled, trying to push himself upright. Haruhi lend a hand, lifting him up and sitting him properly on the sofa. Smiling at him, Haruhi said, "What cake will you like to have, Hunny sempai? I will bring it over for you." She brushed his hair back, tidying him up.

"A cake that Haru-chan likes! Let's have tea together, with bun bun and Mori!" Hunny smiled back cutely.

Tamaki watched the whole exchange and asked Kyouya "compared to us, Haruhi got Hunny sempai awake with no effort at all!"

"That is Haruhi for you. Now you know why I send to Haruhi to wake Hunny sempai up and not myself?" the Shadow King smiled from his table.

Verdict: Kyouya will always be a winner. I certainly can't imagine him waking Hunny up for any reason at all. Hence, our dear Haruhi will have to do it for him. LOL.

Still, as compared to the Tamaki and the twins, both Kyouya and Haruhi certainly got it easy, don't they?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This will be the last chapter for this story. I decided not to do a chapter on Mori after all. After all, as cousins, he ought to be able to wake Hunny up with no damage to himself. **

**Hope you all like it. Please review. **


End file.
